Broken
by Lil' Llama
Summary: Ron and Hermione after the capture at Malfoy Manor. A Songfic on Lifehouse's 'Broken'. Read, Review, Enjoy! Check out my other works!


**A/N: Yet another songfic… but this is one I have been wanting to do for a long time. Don't forget to check out my other works! The idea for this songfic came from my Post DH story collaborator, LlamaiiiixlovesxSeddie. This could get confusing so hold on tight. So here is the songfic on the song 'Broken' by Lifehouse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song 'Broken'. It is as simple as that…**

* * *

They had just escaped from Malfoy Manor, and for some certain death. The tall Red head yelled for his brother's aid. Bill took Hermione from Ron's arms. They went inside and Bill laid Hermione on a bed one of the guest rooms. Ron pulled up a chair next to the bed as Bill went to get Fleur to attempt to heal Hermione as much as possible.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight, Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time, I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts, I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out._

Hermione could barely move. Though she was unable to open her eyes she could feel Ron put his hand around hers, and tears dripping onto her own hand.

_**Her hand was as cold as ice as he held it in his hand. He silently cried and prayed she would be okay.**_

"_**Mione please be okay. I don't know what I would do without you," he pleaded, "If you get better I swear I will never leave again .Ever. Mione I Promise. I know I'm an idiot, you know that too, but I will try not to be such a git."**_

Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek. She wanted to tell him she would be okay. She wished that she could reassure him.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing, With a broken heart that's still beating, In the pain, there is healing, In your name I find meaning, So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm barely holdin' on to you._

She had enough strength to whisper his name, though it took all of her energy and breath. Ron's grip on her hand tightened a bit. Almost immediately she felt stronger at the sound of his name.

_**Ron smiled a bit and closed his eyes trying to forget the pain in the shaky voice. "She's gonna be okay, Ronald. She's gonna be fine," he thought to himself. Hermione's eyes flickered open.**_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head, I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead, I still see your reflection inside of my eyes, That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life  
_

_**He could see the pain in her eyes. He tried to hold back his tears but failed. As he laid his head on the bedside, still holding her hand, he flashed back to the previous years: To when they first met; making poly juice potion in second year; helping Harry prepare for one of the tasks; the start of D.A.; watching Hermione in the stands at his first quidditch game.**_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart that's still beating, In the pain (in the pain), is there healing, In your name (in your name) I find meaning, So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin') I'm barely holdin' on to you_

"_**Hermione," He croaked, though the sound barely escaped his throat, "Mione." He could barely breathe, the lump in his throat blocking the way.**_

_I'm hangin' on another day, Just to see what you throw my way, And I'm hanging on to the words you say, You said that I will be OK_

"Ron…" she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek, "It's going to be okay."

_**He smiled and put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb. **_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart that's still beating , In the pain(In the pain) there is healing ,In your name I find meaning, So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm barely holdin' on to you, I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm barely holdin' on to you._

Hermione looked into her best friend's bright blue eyes, trying to tell him something she couldn't say.

_**Ron got up and laid down on the bed next to her and looked into her eyes and continued to hold her hand.**_

"_**It's gonna be ok Mione."**_

**

* * *

A/N: Ok I needed to write something Harry Potter-y! Ugh! I haven't been writing any chapters for 'Live, Laugh, Love' in ages and I was starting to lose it. The ending wasn't that great I know but I wanted to finish it… Anyway if you haven't read my other works please do! And please review for this story!**


End file.
